Stranger Things Have Happened But Not Like This
by FinalDestiny13
Summary: "You don't seem worried." "Of course I am Stu. I'm worried about a lot of things." "Like?" "My brother. What all of us did last night. And..." "And?" "Phil. If anything changed between us because of this." "You love him." "I'd be a fool not too." PhilxOC
1. About A Girl

_Hey there guys. Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated my other stories. I've lost my major obsession with Host Club for awhile, but don't worry. I'm almost down with the next chapter for Holding Out For a Hero. :) Don't know when it'll be up though. _

_Anywho, I absolutely fell in love with The Hangover when I saw it and still can't stop watching it. It also helps that I have a thing for Bradley Cooper too. Mmmm...Bradley. Haha. But yes. This will be a PhilxOC story. :) Phil is divorced in this one, much like the other few fics out there. XD_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC Maddison. I do wish I could own Bradley though. Flames will be used for my grill to make delicious hot dogs. :)**_

**Stranger Things Have Happened But Not Like This**

_Chapter 1: About A Girl_

"We can't find Doug." Silence. "Yeah. That's not gonna happen."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I bet that you're confused right? Well, before this goes further, I should introduce myself. My name is Maddison Dean Billings, twin sister to Doug Billings, the man that we have "misplaced" at the moment. Most just call me Addie though. Our best friends growing up are Stu Price and Phil Wenneck.

Now that you have a few general details, let's get back to the situation at hand, yes? My friends and I lost my brother during our _marvelous _adventures in Vegas two nights ago. What's even better is that he's getting married in five hours.

I guess in order for you to understand how we accomplished such a task, we should start at the beginning right?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Two Days Ago  
**

"Wow," I said, looking at my reflection in the bridesmaid dress, my soon to be sister-in-law behind me.

"You look beautiful, Addie," Tracy said smiling.

"Not as much as you will Mrs. Billings," I teased causing her to laugh.

"True, but I'm not going to have Phil's eyes all over me."

I rolled my eyes. "His eyes are always 'all over me.' Quite annoying at times really."

"I don't see why you haven't told him you love him yet. And don't lie to me Addie because you do. I've seen the way you look at him. Doug has as well."

I groaned as I began undressing. "Phil just got divorced a few months ago Tracy. Besides, I don't want to take the chance of ruining everyone's friendship with each other. And Dougie knows?"

"Even so Addie. And yes," she laughed as she took my dress, hanging it up for me. "Isn't that what twins do? Know everything about each other?"

"Yeah. But a girl has to keep some secrets, even from her twin brother," I replied joining in Tracy's laughter as I finished getting dressed into a black t-shirt with white angel wings on the back, dark blue skinny jeans, and my old pair of black and white Converse.

"Well, I guess I'll go see if Doug and Alan are done now so we can get going."

Tracy gave me a hug. "Have fun then."

"Will do," I replied as I made my way to the room that my brother and soon to be brother-in-law were at. I stopped in the doorway though because of the odd and slightly disturbing moment in front of me. Alan, who was clothed in only a t-shirt and a jock strap, was hugging my rather uncomfortable looking brother. "Am I...interrupting something?" It took all I had not to laugh and Doug knew too if his glare didn't give it away.

"Hi Maddison," said Alan, releasing Doug. I sighed and closed my eyes as he turned around. Thankfully, growing up around the guys has made me somewhat immune to such things.

"It's Addie, Alan. And please put some pants on."

"Okay Addie," he replied as I felt a pair of hands on each shoulder making me open my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go wait in the car," Doug said turning me around before pushing me out the doorway.

"Have a nice moment Dougie?" I teased.

"Haha. Funny."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"No, Sid," Doug said astonished as we both dropped our luggage in surprise. Sid, Tracy and Alan's dad, was going to let us borrow his silver 1969 Mercedes Benz Cabriolet for the trip.

"Really?" Doug and I asked.

"Come on, we're family now," he replied.

"You sure? I mean, you love this car."

"Doug, it's just a car."

"A car that's better than that death trap you own," I muttered then smiled as Doug glared at me hearing my statement anyway. Sid did too if the small smile on his face said anything.

"Just make sure to put Armor All on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in," he finished.

"Absolutely. That's easy," we replied gaining a weird look from Sid. Everyone always gets creeped out by our 'freaky ass twin connection' as Phil kindly puts it.

"Oh, and, uh, don't let Alan drive because there's something wrong with him."

We all glanced at said man who was letting the yellow lab lick his mouth. "Ew."

"Understood."

"Oh and Phil either. I don't like him." I laughed at that. _Not many guys do. Girls on the other hand..._

"I will be the only driving this car. I promise," Doug said as I grabbed our luggage.

"Good," Sid replied, tossing Doug the keys. "Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

We all laughed before Sid got serious. "Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"And Phil says I take forever," I commented from the backseat as Doug, Alan and I waited for him in front of the high school.

"The bell just rang Addie," my brother replied though he had a smile on his face.

"Details Dougie. Details."

Alan cleared his throat and held his head down. "Do you have to park so close?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" we asked confused.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why is that Alan?" Doug asked.

"Please don't tell me," I mumbled.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 ft of a school."

"What?"

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese."

"Jesus Alan!" I mumbled before my attention was pulled elsewhere.

"It's the weekend Budnick. I don't know you. You do not exist." That, ladies and gentlemen, would be Phil Wenneck, one of mine and Doug's best friends. He stopped and looked at the car in amazement as Doug and I laughed. "Shit," he smiled. "Nice car. I'm driving."

I caught his bag as he tossed it into the back before he jumped in, ignoring Doug's ramblings. "Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question."

"What a kind teacher you are," I said rolling my eyes though there was a smile on my lips.

"Hello Addie," Phil said with a smirk before turning his gaze to the front. "Who's this?"

"It's Alan. Tracy's brother," was the dual response.

"I met you, like, four times," Alan commented.

"Oh yeah. How you doing, man? And you two," Phil said pointing at Doug and me. "Stop it with that freaky ass thing you do."

"Sorry," we replied with a smile and a shrug.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_And there's chapter one! :) Hope you guys liked it. Was it alright? Tell me what you think! _

_-ichi_


	2. Ready to Die? Not Really

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Addie and this story. I wish I could own Bradley Cooper though...**_

**Stranger Things Have Happened But Not Like This**

_Chapter 2: Ready to Die? Not Really_

"So, which one of you wants to go knock on the door?" I asked as we pulled up to Stu's house. "I mean I would, but I'm sure that Stu hasn't told his girlfriend that I'm going with you guys."

"Why not?" Oh Alan. You would sound so cute if you weren't so creepy to begin with.

"She hates my guts," I shrugged. I don't see what that bitch's problem is. However, she is a problem that Doug, Phil, and I have had to deal with for the past three years.

"I got this one," Phil grinned before placing his hands around his mouth. "Paging Dr. Faggot. Dr. Faggot!"

"Well, that's one way," I giggled.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"He's acting like one of those slutty vacation girls," I mumbled as Alan stood up and started screaming excitedly.

I guess Phil heard me because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me one of his grins. You know the one that screams I'm sexy and you can't resist me? Yeah. One of those. "Why don't you join him?"

"And flash my tits?" He nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. In your dreams lover boy."

"My dreams are much dirtier Maddison," he whispered. Damn that cocky grin and those blue eyes. And damn that shiver that ran up my spine. Before I could say anything, all of our attention was grabbed by Alan banging on the door of the car and yelling at the little girl in the car next to us.

"Vegas! Vegas, baby! Vegas! You're nuts!" How many times does he have to say Vegas? He immediately sat back down when the girl flipped him off, making the rest of us laugh.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us."

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid. I will be the only one driving this car."

"Can I drive then?" I asked then pouted as my own twin ignored me.

"Besides, you're drinking."

"That hasn't stopped him before Doug."

"Thank you Addie! You know I drive great when I'm drunk."

"Don't forget," Stu began. "Phil was always our designated drunk driver."

Seriously guys. When we party, we party hard. My brother was thinking the same thing as he laughed.

"Yeah. You wanna explain it to them Alan?"

"Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah." That's kind of depressing once you really think about it.

"Aw, whatever. I just got divorced and left the kid at my ex-wife's house so I could go with you guys. You know how difficult that was?" Now I know Phil sounds like a real asshole, but he really loves his kid. He just hides it real well with that tough guy facade of his.

"That's real sweet Phil." Wow. Slow much?

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas."

"Here we go," Doug and I groaned.

"Doug, enjoy yourself, because come Sunday, you're gonna start dying just a little bit everyday."

"We all die a little everyday dumbass."

"Don't be a smartass Addie." I just smiled.

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?"

"Oh really? That's why you're single?" Stu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Good to know. Ow!"

"Sorry Stu," I shrugged. So my elbow accidentally hit him in the ribs...hard. It had nothing to do with his attitude at all. Nope.

"Am I all right over there Alan?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"Jesus Christ!" Doug exclaimed as he swerved back into our original lane.

"Oh my god!"

"That was awesome!"

Wonder twin powers activate. "That was not awesome. What's wrong with you?" I tuned everything else out though as I got my heartbeat back under control from the almost car wreck. Leave it to Alan to nearly get us killed and think it's funny. After a few moments I realized that I was holding on to something tightly and that something was an arm. Phil's arm to be precise.

"Sorry," I mumbled before letting go. Boy did that man have some muscles.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

While Stu was on the phone with his bitchy girlfriend, Phil, Doug and I watched Alan through the window as we stood in line.

"He's actually kind of funny."

Did Phil really have to open a bag of chips as we stood in line? I mean really. Because I'm getting hungry now.

"Yeah. He means well."

"Is he all there? Like mentally?" Well, while he was distracted, I'll take some chips. Mmm...yummy.

Doug saw what I was doing but said nothing. I love you so much Dougie. "I think so. He's just an odd guy. You know, he's kind of weird."

"That's just putting it lightly," I said before stealing more chips. Wonder how long it'll take for Phil to notice he has less chips in the bag?

"I mean, should we be worried?"

"No."

"Alright." Oh look. Phil has finally realized I have something I didn't before. "What are you doing?"

"Eating your chips," I said before munching on one as Phil just stared. "What? Dougie saw what I was doing before you did."

"Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let Alan gamble," he interrupted as we were next in line.

"Or drink too much either."

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit."

"I love that movie! Though Gizmo was a lot cuter." They just stared. "What? He was."

"And one water," Stu said placing it down next to our other snacks.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug and I asked. As much as I hated her, Stu was my best friend and I would support him no matter what.

"Oh yeah. Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it."

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for years and you still have to lie to her?" I had to agree with Phil on this one.

"Yeah I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight."

Doug and I glanced at each other and shook our heads.

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?"

I noticed that our cashier was interested yet disgusted by our conversation and shrugged.

"First of all, it was a bartender. And she was wasted. And if you must know, he didn't even cum inside her."

"And you believe that?" Phil asked as he turned back around to pay.

"Uh yeah. I do believe that because she's grossed out by semen." Well, that's a conversation stopper.

"That'll be 32.50." Thank you cashier lady.

"It's 32.50. You gonna pay for it?"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

We were once again on the road to Vegas and it was surprisingly quiet. Doug driving, Alan reading, Stu staring out in the distance, Phil drinking, and I had my head back on Phil's arm, silently hoping I would numb it, listening to my iPod. Loud enough to be heard but low enough to hear everyone one else. My current song was "This Love, This Hate" by Hollywood Undead.

Just as it ended I heard one of the best things ever from Alan. "It's not illegal, it's frowned upon like masturbating on an airplane."

I guess I scared everyone by laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too," Phil commented.

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11 where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot Bin Laden."

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards buddy. Okay?" The twins have done it again.

"Oh really?"

"It's not easy."

"Yeah well, tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino and he was a ruhtard."

"What?"

"He was a ruhtard."

"Retard."

"You two have seriously got to stop that shit."

"We try," we grinned before all went silent again. That was until I interrupted it.

"Hey Phil?"

"What?"

"Is your arm numb yet?"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_And there's chapter 2! :) So...was it good? Bad? Funny? Tell me. That is if you want to. _

_By the way, thanks for all the faves and story alerts! I really appreciate it! :D Also, I can't say for sure when I'll update again. I have things that are going on right now. But no worries, chapter 3 will be up in a few days. :)_

_-ichi_


	3. Stop and Stare

_Disclaimer: I only own Addie and this story. If I was one of the writers I would have Phil shirtless and wet for the whole film. :)_

**Stranger Things Have Happened But Not Like This**

_Chapter 3: Stop and Stare_

We had finally arrived at our desired destination. The sinful city Las Vegas. It was really beautiful at night with everything lit up. So many places to go, so little time.

Once Doug parked in front of our hotel, Caesar's Palace, I grinned getting out of the car and stretched, effectively cracking my spine. Being in the middle seat always sucked ass.

"Really Addie?" Stu asked, grossed out. I don't know why but ever since we were kids, he always hated it when I cracked my bones in front of him.

I just smiled and shrugged before grabbing my luggage from the trunk. "Sorry."

"Here we go," Phil said before the five of us stepped inside. I stared in wonder at the size of the lobby before Doug tugged on my arm, smiling.

"Come on."

"Hello. Welcome to Caesar's Palace," the receptionist, Lisa, greeted. She was met with smiles and hellos. "Checking in?"

"Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price."

"Okay, let me look that up for you."

I glanced at Doug before we both smiled. Silly Stu should have been a doctor instead.

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist. Don't try and get fancy."

"It's not fancy if it's true," he defended.

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited," Phil said to Lisa with one of his charming smiles. "And if uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911."

"We'll be sure to do that."

"Can I ask you a question? Do you know if the hotel is pager friendly?" Alan asked.

I turned to Doug. "People still have those?"

"Apparently so."

Lisa was just as confused as the rest of us. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." Way to be cool. Note the sarcasm.

"I'm not sure."

"Is there a payphone bank? Bunch of payphones? Business."

Do I even _want _to know what kind of business Alan has?

"Um, there's a phone in your room." Lisa deserves a medal for this. Though I'm sure she's probably dealt with weirder people than Alan. And Alan is the weirdest person I've ever met.

Alan nodded. "That'll work."

Lisa then turned her attention back to us. "So, I have you in a two bedroom suite on the 12th floor. Is that okay?"

"It sounds perfect," Doug and I said.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas?"

Stu protested this however. "Phil, we're not even gonna be in the room."

"It's unnecessary," we said confused.

"It's no big deal. We can share beds. It's only for one night," Stu continued.

"If we're sharing beds, I'm bunking with Phil," Alan stated. "You good with that?"

Phil turned his head disgusted as Doug and I laughed. "No. I'm not good with that. Guys, we're not sharing beds. What are we? 12 years old?"

Did...did Phil just glance at me when he said that? I mean, he flirts with me but he does that to nearly every woman he meets.

"Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available and it's $4200 for the night."

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked.

"It's pretty awesome."

"We'll take it," Phil said before turning to Stu. "Give her your credit card."

"I can't give her my credit card."

"We'll split it." Doug began reaching for his wallet.

I shook my head. "No way you're paying any of this Doug."

"Are you crazy? No. This is on us," Phil agreed.

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements." Talk about control freak.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, grabbing my wallet from my back pocket. "Jeez. I'll pay for it then."

"No you're not Addie," the guys, minus Alan, said. Didn't Phil just say that this was on us? What? Where they afraid that I'll deflate their ego with me paying for us? Ugh. Men.

"We just need a credit card on file. We won't charge you anything until you check out. You can figure it out then." I do believe that Lisa was getting tired of us. Don't blame her either.

"That's perfect. Thank you Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on."

Stu sighed, frustrated before taking out his credit card. "Fine."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesar's Palace is it?" Wow Alan. Just...wow.

"What do you mean?"

Alan looked a little hesitant as we all looked on amused. "Did uh, did Caesar live here?"

"Um, no."

"I didn't think so."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Holy shit," Stu and I said as we entered our villa. Obviously, I went and checked out the rooms. Though I found a slight problem. There were four rooms and five people. Given that our previous room was a two bedroom suite for five but come on, this place is huge compared to that. Maybe I'll crash on the couch for the night. Maybe Phil? Ha. As if. He probably have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Or I could possibly bunk with my brother. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before. And no, not like that you dirty minded person. He's my twin for fuck's sake. Nodding to myself, I placed my luggage in one of the rooms and walked back to the others in time to hear my twin.

"Thank you guys," he said. "Or should I say thank you Stu?"

"You're welcome. It's only because I love you."

"Okay ladies. Pick a room and get dressed. Let's be ready in 30 minutes," Phil said before I interjected causing them all to look at me.

"There's only four rooms guys. So I'll sleep on the couch." Apparently, they didn't like the idea as much as I did. Alan even offered to bunk with Phil again which he refused again. Very sweet of Alan. I rolled my eyes though as they wouldn't let me get a word in at all. "I'm going to take a shower."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I nodded at myself in the mirror as I set the curling iron down. I had taken a shower, did my hair, and put on a little make up in under 15 minutes. Now all I had to do was put on my dress and heels and I'd be ready to go. I'd like to see Phil complain about me taking forever to get ready now.

"Ass," I muttered opening the bathroom door and was met with a boxer wearing Phil. Speak of the fucking devil. I couldn't help but stare. I knew Phil was hot but god damn that doesn't even describe him. Fucking sexy works better. What really got me besides his great ass in those fitting black boxers was his abs. Oh man. I had a weakness for abs, and boy, did Phil have abs.

Phil was just as surprised as I was. What guy wouldn't with a pretty girl (I knew I was pretty but I wasn't so vain about it) in a towel?

"See something you like?" Phil asked recovering from his surprise. That snapped me right out of my trance.

"Yes," I replied stunning him again before grabbing my dark gray almost black dress from my bag along with black underwear. I smiled as I glanced at his still stunned expression before walking back into the bathroom. "We're sharing a room," I stated more than asked. I got no response though. "I'm taking that as a yes then."

"Aren't you going to argue about it?" he asked as I heard him shuffling around.

"Normally, yes," I said tugging on my dress before fixing my hair again. "But we're here to have fun before my twin gets married."

"Besides," I said opening the door to see Phil putting on his shirt, back towards me. I'll admit that I felt disappointed to not see his abs again. Or his ass. Mainly his abs though. "It's only one night. Now where did I put those shoes?" I let out a cry of success as I found my gray heels and put them on. Standing back up, I turned around only to meet Phil's chest. His bare chest. As in his shirt isn't buttoned...at all.

"You look hot Addie," he said placing his hands on my waist before sliding them down.

"Thanks," I said trying not to turn red or feel his abs. Instead, I grabbed his hands as they grabbed my ass which did turn me red. "I'd really appreciate if you did not touch my ass without permission."

"Then how do I get permission?" he grinned as he placed his hands back on my waist.

I smiled, trying really hard to not attack Phil to the floor. Most difficult task ever. Though it was made a little easier by the little voice in my head saying that now that he was a single man, all Phil wanted was some action. On the bed of course, or at the current situation, the wall. I, however, was not the kind of girl who had one night stands. Especially if the one night stand happened to be the guy I've secretly been in love with since the eight grade and happens to not only my best friend, but my brother's as well. Talk about pressure. "That's a good question," I replied as I slipped away from him and towards the door. "You've got 10 minutes left to get ready. You wanted us to be done in 30 after all." I gave him another smile before walking out the door, to go find and talk to Doug.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"How long have you known?" I asked as I walked into the room before shutting the door behind me. Doug glanced at me before he continued with buttoning up his shirt.

"Sophmore year of high school."

"Try eighth grade."

He looked up in surprise. "Really?" I nodded. "That still doesn't make me feel better about it." Looks like I initiated big brother protective mode.

"I know. It's not as if I can help it though Dougie," I sighed miserably as I ran my hand through my hair. I've fallen hard for Phil but do I have the guts to admit it to him? Nope. Which makes no sense seeing as how I told mom and dad the reason I had bleeding scars on my waist and ripped clothes was because of the dog a few blocks down attacked me for getting the baseball out of the backyard. Sure, I went back there without permission but that's irrelevant. Plus I was dared and you know how kids are with dares. "I just.." I bit my lip before sighing again. "What should I do?"

I heard Doug sigh before he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "I can't answer that for you Addie. You will have to tell him eventually though. Just know that no matter what, you're my sister and I'll always be there for you no matter what. Even if the thought of my sister and best friend together pisses me off a bit."

I laughed. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best brother ever?"

"Yes, but I don't hear it enough," he grinned as I laughed again. "Now cheer up so we can all go have fun before I'm a married man."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_Ugh. I don't think this chapter turned out too well. Sort of rushed through it because I wanted to move on, but I also wanted to squeeze in some Doug and Addie bonding in there before they others start their Doug hunt through Vegas. _

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts you guys! It really inspires me to get the next chapter done quicker. :) _

_Speaking of next chapter, I'm sad to say that it won't be up until July. ): Reason being that this Saturday, I will be going up to my uncle's house and stay the week with him as a trial run before I finally decide on moving in with him and his two sons. I do promise though that the 4th chapter will be longer than 5 pages._

_-ichi_


	4. Hitler, Satchels, and Rooftops

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Addie. And my background picture of a wet Bradley Cooper. -drools-_

**Stranger Things Have Happened But Not Like This**

_Chapter 4: Hitler, Satchels, and Rooftops_

As I sat down on the edge of Stu's bed, I let out a heavy sigh. Doug, Phil, and I had let ourselves into the room only to find Stu (who was only in his underwear) talking to Satan, I mean, Melissa on the phone. That bitch seriously needs to lay off before I punch her in the face...again.

"I'm not even going to say anything. It's so embarrassing."

Stu acted as if Phil didn't say anything. "Where's Alan?"

"He went downstairs," I began lazily before Doug finished the sentence.

"He said he had to grab a few things."

"Good, because I have something to show you," Stu said excitedly doing some weird poses.

Why do I have the sudden urge to kill a dozen kittens?

I froze as he pulled out a ring. An engagement ring. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one surprised.

"If it's what I think it is, I think it's a big fucking mistake." I would have agreed with Phil but I was still in shock. My buddy Stu was making a horrible decision.

"I'm gonna propose to Melissa at your wedding after the ceremony."

"Stuey, congratulations!" Dammit Dougie. This is a mistake and you know it. "That's a beautiful ring."

"Yeah. It's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. It's legit."

"Now you're giving it to Hitler!" I blurted out, gaining a glare from my brother and Stu. Perfect time to finally speak up huh? At least, Phil sees what I mean.

"I don't get it. Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said?"

"Phil, we've been dating for three years. It's time. This is how it works."

"A, that's bullshit. And B, she's a complete bitch!" I nodded.

"Hey, that's his fiancee." I glared at Doug, knowing for a fact that he didn't like Melissa either.

"What? It's true. You know it's true. She beats him."

"That was twice and I was out of line. She's strong willed and I respect that."

I stood up from the bed quickly, slightly surprising them. "Jesus Christ Stu! You're lying to yourself. I know an abusive relationship when I see one. Why else would you have to lie about where ever the hell you are?" The last thing I want is for Stu to be in that sort of relationship. It was bad enough I ended up in one. Then again, as soon as that asshole Blake hit me, not only did I kick his ass, but so did the guys. I also didn't want Stu to be with Melissa at all, if you couldn't tell.

"Wow. Wow. He's in denial," Phil interjected. "Not to mention, she fucked a sailor."

"Wasn't he a bartender?" I asked.

"Yes Addie. He was a bartender on a cruise ship," Doug replied before turning to Phil. "You know that."

"Guys, I'm standing right here. I can hear everything you're saying."

"That's sort of the point Stu."

"Hey guys. You ready to let the dogs out?" We all turned to Alan who was dressed in a t shirt, white pants, sneakers, and in his hand was a plastic bag.

Seeing as how it was Alan, of course we would be confused.

"Let the dogs out. You know," Alan started dancing while singing _Who Let The Dogs Out_.

"Who brought this guy along?"

"Yes Alan. We are ready to let the dogs out," Doug humored him before turning to Stu. "And hey, congrats."

"Thanks."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out, pissed.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You're not really wearing that are you?" Phil asked Alan as we all waited for the elevator.

"Wearing what?"

"The man purse." Alan was silent. "You're actually going to wear that or are you guys fucking with me?"

Dougie and I bit our lips to keep from laughing as Alan stated that it was were he kept all his things and even got compliments on it. And that the correct term was a satchel, not man purse.

"Indiana Jones wears one."

"So does Joy Behar," Phil replied. I covered up my laugh with a cough, gaining a smirk from Phil, before the elevator doors opened. Woah. Talk about kinky.

"We're going up guys," the guy with the porno looking mustache said as we walked in.

"So are we."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Stu being the worry wart that he was, started complaining to Phil how none of us should be on the rooftop of the hotel.

"Calm down Stu. We're here to have fun," I smiled. Oh don't think I'm still not pissed because I am. I just don't want to deal with drama right now.

"Addie's right Stu. We're paying for a Villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want. Just wedge the door open," Phil said before turning to me. "Ladies first," he grinned as he pointed to the ladder.

I smacked him upside the head. "I'm wearing a dress dumbass. I'm not letting you get a free view of my ass."

"I have once already," he grinned before I smacked him upside the head again. Did I mention that Doug hit him too and pushed him towards the ladder? Hehe. I love my brother. I waited for the rest of the guys to climb the ladder before I made my way up, in heels no less.

I whistled. "Damn. Talk about a view."

Alan handed us all shot glasses as Phil filled them up with Jagermiester.

"I would like to make a toast," Stu began. "To Doug and Tracey. May tonight may be...but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage."

"Cheers," we toasted before emptying our shots.

"Oh it's like college," Stu exclaimed and I grinned. I kinda missed my college days.

Before Phil could say whatever he wanted to, Alan decided to speak which kind of pissed off Phil.

"I'd like to say something...that I prepared tonight." He dug through his pockets before pulling out a piece of crinkled paper as we all looked on confused. "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City." Alan laughed at his joke though all of us had a smile too.

"You guys might not know this but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one." Stu patted Doug's shoulder getting a smile out of him. "So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug joined later. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys I thought: 'Wait a second, could it be?' And now I know for sure, I just added three more guys to my wolf pack."

"Three Alan?" I asked.

"Well, you act like one of the guys and I thought you were lesbian so..."

The guys busted up laughing as I ignored them and shrugged. "Okay then. But I'm not lesbian Alan. Though I did experiment in college..." The guys stopped laughing at that and looked at me wide eyed. "What?"

"Holy shit," Phil grinned.

"No way," Stu said.

"I thought you were studying?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah. In bed though," I grinned causing him to cover his ears.

"Oh god! I don't want to hear about my little sister's sex life!"

"I do!" Phil shouted.

"With who?"

I made the motion of zipping my lips and smiled. "I don't kiss and tell Stuey. Sorry Alan. Please continue."

He smiled then cleared his throat before finishing up his speech. "The five of us wolves running around the desert together in Las Vegas looking for strippers and cocaine."

….Okay...

"So tonight, I make a toast," Alan pulled out a knife and cut his palm scaring the shit out of us.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Doug and I yelled.

"What is that?"

"Blood brothers," Alan replied.

"Oh god. Make it stop Dougie," I asked and he did so by taking the knife away.

"You alright? Are you okay?" Phil asked and Alan nodded as he sucked on his cut. "Do you need a doctor."

"I'm good."

"Perfect. Alan, come here buddy."

"Get in here crazy," Stu said as I refilled all of our shots. God knows I need a drink after that little scare.

"Alright," Phil began. "To a night that the five of us will never forget." He smirked as he held up his glass and we all toasted.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Unfortunately for us, we _did_ forget that night once we woke up that next morning.

Oh the things we discovered...

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_.. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to come out. What happened is that I did move to my uncle's and I had no access to my fic here on the laptop. I lived with him until September because I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would be. I love my uncle like a father, but he always had to work and watching his two boys was a hassle at times. And when he didn't, we just sat at home. Basically I didn't get out much...anyway, I moved back with mom in mid-September and tried to write but I just wasn't feeling it at the time. I almost did in October but then I got a temp. job that's over for now until probably April. College starts soon, hopefully my financial aid goes through. -crosses fingers-_

_Anywho, I'm working on the next chapter and promise that it'll be longer than this one. I just wanted to get through all of this so that Addie and the gang can begin their marvelous adventure through Sin City. XD_

_Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, etc.! I love you! :D_

_-ichi_


End file.
